


十年瀚海

by Lynette_WhiteLady, tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Yuugi has a sister, Yuugi is engaged
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/Lynette_WhiteLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>筆者曾經覺得，遊戲為阿圖姆守一輩子是應該的，後來筆者長大了，人生閱歷算是多了些，便開始反思最初的堅持——遊戲忘不了阿圖姆，這是當然的，但他心中的傷口會結疤，然後開展屬於他的人生，建立他的家庭。<br/>這是一個假設的故事，時間大概是DM十年後。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

遊戲接到城之內克也的越洋電話時，左邊眼皮狠狠地抽動，他本能地拒絕這側通話，他預感它能夠摧毀他現在的人生。

 

「遊戲——！你你你一定不敢相信，是阿圖姆耶！亞圖姆回來了——！」金髮的男人在電話裡驚喜交雜地大喊，遊戲倒抽口氣，手心冒出了冷汗，「說起來，遊戲你在哪個國家？別擔心我叫瀨人安排專機把你接回日本！還有杏子！我們很久沒有聚在一起了，遊戲？遊戲你在聽嗎？」

「……我在，城之內，」遊戲盡力讓他的聲音聽起來很正常，「我在，抱歉，我只是太驚訝了……我想不用麻煩你跟海馬君了，我買了下星期的機票，本想給你們一個驚喜的。」

「是這樣！」城之內愉快地叫道，「那我就只好帶著亞圖姆到處觀光，童實野變了很多。」

「是的，」遊戲假笑道，「我到了機場會給你電話，告訴木馬君，我不需要專車……還有，城之內，請代我向他們問好。」

「小事一樁！」城之內說，「那，我要給杏子打電話了。再見。」

「再見。」

 

遊戲在黑暗裡盯著泛光的手機螢幕，他緩緩彎起腰，灰色的手機被他攥在手心，咬著唇無聲地抽泣起來。

他困惑而憤怒，那片小小的銀色金屬片貼著他的胸口，像是烙餅般宣告他的罪孽。他們之間沒有談過愛情，他們小心地維繫巧妙的平行，遊戲曾經愛過亞圖姆的，但那次的心碎讓他卻步，同時讓他學會告別過去。

遊戲感到維奧莉特溫軟的手撫過他的背脊，他沒有抬頭，轉身撲進維奧莉特的懷抱，靠著她的肩膀失聲痛哭。維奧莉特茶金色的長髮凌亂地披在遊戲的項背，她像一個包容的母親，持續地安撫遊戲。

「噓，噓，遊戲，親愛的，」維奧莉特低喃，輕柔地拍打他的背，「不用害怕，我在，我在。」

遊戲點頭，他發出一陣低嘶，猶如一件受傷的小貓，尋求主人的呵護。維奧莉特持續地拍打遊戲，她哼著采尼的安眠曲，敢情她是把遊戲當作她作噩夢的兒子來看待了。

 

遊戲不知道他躺了多久。他彷彿作了一個夢，一個他討厭的夢——城之內告訴他亞圖姆回來了——他搖搖頭，嘗試讓他清醒一些。他移動身體，卻發現他的腿跟被單糾成一團，遊戲不太高興地蹙眉。

「嗯……鬧鐘……」維奧莉特咕嚕，她閉著眼睛在床頭摸索，遊戲一手拍掉鬧鐘頂上的開關，茶金髮的女人滿足地輕嘆，再次沈睡起來。

遊戲凝視女人柔和放鬆的面貌，胸口的暖流幾乎要噴濺而出，他小心地俯下身，盯著那片他熟悉的唇瓣，緊張而誠懇地描繪香水師的唇線。他需要肯定維奧莉特，他需要肯定他的生活，香水師和她的兒子像是一支結實的鐵錨，固定了遊戲這飄泊不安巨輪。

遊戲有些氣喘，維奧莉特看著他，她水藍色的眼睛像雲海般純粹，突然暖意充盈她明麗的眸子，那是遊戲方才感到的暖流。他笑著拂開維奧莉特的瀏海，吻上她光潔的額頭。

「早安，維，」遊戲笑道，他把手機擠到枕頭下方，「今天是我們的家庭日。」

「每天也是，遊戲，」維奧莉特說，「還有，早安，蜜糖。」

「……維……」遊戲紅著臉低道，維奧莉特輕笑著吻上他的臉頰。

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

童實野與決鬥怪獸遊戲似是有斬不斷的連繫，隨著決鬥遊戲的風靡，童實野也變得富裕繁華起來。

 

亞圖姆迷惑地走過廣場，他不敢相信那是昔日決鬥城市開始的地方，他尋不到過去的痕跡。城之內體諒地拍打他的肩膀，他環顧美輪美奐的公園，屬於過去的記憶曖昧地甦醒。

「……這兒，改變了很多，」城之內喃喃，「我們就是在這兒……」

亞圖姆低沈地應了聲，他抬頭望著青年菱角分明的下巴，少年時代的張狂已經遠去，他渴望找到他所熟悉的少年；城之內催促著亞圖姆向前，金髮的青年不斷地介紹童實野的新景點，他小心地觀察亞圖姆的反應，他感到時光回溯，亦感到時光的流逝。

他把亞圖姆領至遊戲的高級頂樓公寓——那公寓是遊戲大學時期的住處，遊戲早年在各DM大賽得到的獎金大部份都投放在它身上，據說是要避開什麼麻煩的稅款——他們被接待處攔下，城之內跟管理員激烈地爭論。

「所以說，我們是遊戲的朋友！」城之內大喊，「我問你，日本有什麼法律規定市民不可到訪友人的家？」

「這是私人物業，先生，普朗克先生沒有跟管理處交代任何訪客的消息，」管理員冰冷地說，「請您們馬上離開，不然我們將使用武力驅使先生們。」

「普朗克？喂喂，你們的腦子也壞掉了麼？」城之內不高興地叫道，亞圖姆不滿地蹙眉，「這兒頂樓住著的不是遊戲還是誰？他可是堂堂……」

「請您住口，先生，」管理員怒喝，「請您注意場合！」

城之內露出苦澀的表情，他快忘記遊戲的支持者有多瘋狂了。「抱歉，」他說，「可是，希望你明白，我們真的是遊戲的朋友。」

「這還需要普朗克先生決定，」管理員說，「先生們，我再次重覆，這兒是私人物業，請您們離開。」

城之內死瞪著管理員，那名盡職的男人並不受城之內的影響，他溫和的臉龐浮現嚴謹的神情，猶如守城的士兵。在這場角力中，亞圖姆驚訝地發現城之內率先投降，金髮的青年收起他張露的利齒，拖著亞圖姆離開。

「城之內？」亞圖姆叫道，他緊跟在城之內的身後，少年不敢相信他那衝動倔強的友人會向別人低頭。

亞圖姆本能上拒絕離開那幢住宅，他拒絕放棄他與遊戲的接觸點——他渴望了解他的夥伴——童實野改變了，城之內改變了，他相信他的遊戲也改變了，亞圖姆需要重新認識初代決鬥王。

 

城之內苦笑著扭個頭。「方才是我不好，」他說，「這兒有太多人自稱遊戲的友人了……決鬥王的名譽太誘人了，而且遊戲沒說過放行。」

「但是夥伴……」

「亞圖姆，」城之內搖頭，「已經足夠了，遊戲他……」金髮青年深吸口氣，他悲哀的笑容讓亞圖姆定住腳步，「我們傷害了遊戲，所以他離開了。」

 

謹慎的管理員再三確認城之內和亞圖姆的離去，才低頭整理手上的文件——這樣的人他看得太多了，他替遊戲感到可憐——在這幢公寓的日子他學會了平凡的美好，也看到榮華背後的孤寂。管理員滿意地點頭，他感到幸福。

管理員黑色的眼睛捕捉到金髮女郎的艷影，他決定把方才的事情向女子匯報，他為他的盡忠職守感到欣然。

「感謝你，近藤先生，」女子禮貌地微笑，她再跟近藤客套幾句便趕去上班了。近藤望著她的背影，只能感受到血緣的奇妙——人說混血兒格外漂亮，普朗克一家可是一個活生生的例子。

 

>>>>

 

華燈初上，籠罩在夜色裡的童實野町並沒有沈寂下來，海岸碼頭亮起照明燈，映出一片烏黑的海面，摩天大樓頂部的障礙燈火一閃一閃的。亞圖姆清晰地感到時間的流逝，他記憶裡的童實野町安靜而淳樸，非常適合他的夥伴，可是現在的城市很浮華，亞圖姆本能地抗拒。

城之內在前台交涉，穿著和服的女服務員猜疑地看著亞圖姆，她大概是拒絕為亞圖姆放行。他們身處童實野的某間高級居酒屋，許多的藝人及職業決鬥者也喜歡這間居酒屋隱密而古老的氣氛，這兒的座位全有間隔，方便眾多知名人士放縱大笑。

城之內跟前台小姐吵得更厲害了，亞圖姆上前以他年滿二十歲的身份證堵住前台小姐的嘴——他再也忍受不了她尖銳的聲音。

 

「亞圖姆？」城之內擔憂地拍打他的肩膀，亞圖姆茫然地仰望受到嚴重光污染的夜空，悲哀地歎息，「喂喂，這樣好運可是會溜走的喔。」

亞圖姆白了他一眼。「城之內君有多久沒歎氣了，」他揶揄道，「我想是跟海馬那傢伙在一起後？」

「亞圖姆！」城之內炸毛，亞圖姆感到心情愉快，這才是他所熟悉的城之內克也，「我跟瀨人……不，海馬那傢伙在一起多久有什麼關係？」

「瀨人，」亞圖姆意味深遠地重覆，他說得該死的性感，城之內的血液彷彿全往下方衝去，「意外地純情呢，城之內君。」

「他一直是這樣的，亞圖姆，」進入包箱的本田廣笑道，他上下打量他那自青蔥少年時代的記憶走出的友人，鼻頭酸軟得很，「真是你……亞圖姆，你這混蛋。」

「……是的，本田君，」亞圖姆倒也沒生氣，城之內帶上房門，「抱歉？我回來了。」

「回來了……是啊，你回來了，」本田喃喃著，突然他抱著亞圖姆，成年人精壯結實的身軀充分展示十年的光陰，「歡迎回來，混蛋，我們還以為要多幾個十年才見到你。」

「那就讓你失望了，」亞圖姆拍打本田的背，「我可受不了那麼長的分離。」

 

本田放開亞圖姆，他用力地擦著眼睛。「抱歉，我太激動了，」他不好意思地搔著頭，「海馬他們還沒到？」

「瀨人還在美國，」城之內展開菜單，「木馬就在夏威夷，那有人修學旅行是去夏威夷的？我們當年只有京都……你們要什麼？」

「隨便吧，」亞圖姆不太在意，「其他人呢？」

「杏子和御伽都在美國，蕾貝卡那丫頭跟雷歐昨年剛結了婚，小兩口子正在烏特勒支諗博士，莫良大學畢業後便回了英國，他最近也走不開，好像是老婆快生了，」本田扳著手指數道，「舞的話……我們不知道，遊戲的所在地也是。」

「遊戲說他買了下星期的機票回來喔，」城之內補充道，「你的車房怎樣？」

「去，還不是老樣子，那有你日子過得那麼舒服，」本田開玩笑似的說，「啊啊，靜香那孩子當了機艙服務員，今天飛到哪裡去了？」

「松山，她說下個月便轉去國際線了，」城之內回應，「亞圖姆，你沒有對什麼過敏吧？」

「應該沒有吧？」亞圖姆不確定地說，「大家有實現自己的理想了呢。」

城之內和本田的動作僵了僵，然後他們複雜地笑起來，亞圖姆不解地蹙眉。

 

「看著亞圖姆總覺得很羨慕，」喝了幾杯清酒的本田沒由來地說，「那個時候的我們多棒啊，什麼也不用多想。」

「對啊，」城之內和應，「我們那時比較幸福，最少大家還在一起。」

亞圖姆放下筷子，他輕啜一口清酒，等待他的友人再說話。他從以前便很習慣這樣的場面，也不怕不懂得應付。

「最先離開的……對，是遊戲，」城之內寂寞地說，「為什麼我們會發現不了……我們傷害了他，遊戲只是遊戲，為什麼我們會把他跟你混淆在一起？」

「結果莫良和遊戲熟稔起來，升上高三的時候他們一起進了升學班，我們幾乎沒機會見面，」本田盯著桌上的佳餚，「大學更不用說，遊戲考進了日本大學的建築系，莫良則在英文系……我們有在高中畢業禮後去找遊戲，可是那傢伙竟然直接跑到外國散心了。」

「他簡直在躲開我們……」城之內落寞地說，他給自己添了一杯酒，一氣喝盡。

「……連杏子也是？」亞圖姆問道，他放在膝上的手正在發抖。

「是的，」本田殘忍地說，「完全地，若不是蕾貝卡的婚禮，我們應該還是音信不通。」

「歡迎回來，亞圖姆，」城之內苦澀地說，「歡迎回來。」

 

>>>>

 

建築師的工作總是充滿變數。正在收拾東西的遊戲看著迪蘭手中的白紙大呼不妙，他移開手提包讓他的工程師同伴坐下，電力技術人員的約拿挪過椅子，他們心驚膽跳地等待迪蘭開口，就怕客戶不滿意又要更改圖則。

迪蘭沮喪地跌倒在椅子上，他把圖則一拋，仰天呼出一口氣，把遊戲他們的心提到嗓子眼去。

「我們終於讓那老古董說不出話了，」他說，「我真是他媽……對不起，遊戲，我是說我很爽，我終於能夠回家跟女朋友親熱了！」

「凱西還是朱莉安娜？」約拿壞笑道，遊戲不太質同地蹙眉，但他沒有說什麼，「再不然就是新歡小姐？」

「我跟凱西上星期分手了，朱莉安娜也是過去式，」迪蘭漫不經心地說，「這位叫卡梅麗塔，西班牙人，在酒吧裡認識的。」

「這年的第四位了，迪利，」遊戲淡淡地指出，「也太快了吧？」

「遊戲，夥伴，讓迪蘭哥哥教導你自由戀愛的美妙之處吧，」迪蘭托頰微笑道，他有一半的拉丁血統，深邃的黑眸和陽剛端正五官讓無數女士飛蛾撲火似的投入他的懷抱，「這玩兒最重要的是感覺。」

「沒感覺的婚姻可無聊了，遊戲，」約拿說，他隱秘地眨眼，「沒有添加調味品的菜餚便不可口了，你明白吧？」

「……是的，」遊戲掩著臉小聲地說，他的耳朵紅透了，「我明白。」

「你是初中生嗎？」約拿失笑道，「喂喂，該不會維奧莉特是你的第一個吧？」

「不是吧？」迪蘭吃驚地說，他嘗試窺看遊戲的臉，他們最年輕的工作夥伴顫動肩膀。迪蘭感到有些不對頭，約拿斂起他的笑意，他們擔憂地湊近遊戲。

「……糟透了，」遊戲呢喃了些什麼，約拿和迪蘭瞪著兩雙疑惑的眼睛，遊戲露出他笑得很難看的臉，「我的第一次真是糟透了。」

 

他的第一個不是他所熟悉的人，而是他在酒會連話也沒說上的藝人。決鬥王的風光為他帶來財富和專重，同時引來不少市儈之徒，他們渴望的只是那個折磨著他的名譽，而不是遊戲。

他永遠不會忘記他在陌生的酒店醒來的感覺——恐懼像一個黑暗寒冷的深淵，把他扯進一個荒蕪世利的世界——十七歲的他慌亂地看著赤裸的身軀，身旁躺著他不認識的女性，地上的衣物凌亂地擺放，使用過的保險套就在床頭的垃圾箱。

遊戲確定他沒有喝酒，而在場的服務生也清楚法律的底線，但他沒有昨晚的記憶。

他連忙穿透整理，抓起他的財物和身份証明文件就衝了出去，燦爛的陽光灼傷他留有昨夜痕跡的皮膚，遊戲幾乎暈厥。

 

遊戲幾乎是哭著一頭撞進海馬社長的辦公室，他抱緊海馬瀨人，身體抖過不停。本想就遊戲沒禮貌的行為來一記德育課的海馬社長感到胸前不自然地濕了一大片，他示意木馬和一眾的閒雜人等出去，但莫良了沒有離開，他還是站在辦公桌前，棕色的眼睛深不見底。

木馬帶上門，他憂慮的目光迎上莫良溫雅的笑容，他們等待木馬的腳步聲走遠，才把目光移向遊戲——年輕的決鬥王泣不成聲地交代他的經歷，震驚的他不自覺地說回他的母語，剛硬的發音配著他淒慘的聲音，宣佈了少年的理想的終結。

海馬沒有為遊戲提供安慰，但他幫忙莫良掩飾遊戲的一夜不歸，還有把一份遊戲飲料的化學報告由律師送給藝人所屬的事務所，裡頭不應存在的特殊成分足以籌劃事件的人在囚房裡呆上一輩子。遊戲再也不敢在酒會離開海馬，冷傲的社長大人沒有介意，只是從那天開始，他再沒有向遊戲提出決鬥要求。

決鬥王的榮耀，竟是如此的骯髒黑暗。

遊戲曾經斥責他的無知，是他讓亞圖姆留下的珍寶染上不堪入目的色彩，他從不如亞圖姆的強大，卻要在友人期待的目光下挺直腰背，重振著日法老王君臨天下的雄威。

 

遊戲哭泣似的微笑著，他的工作夥伴諒解地拍打他的肩膀，世故的兩人很快開展新的話題，嘗試為遊戲打氣。

遊戲感激他們的包容，他靜靜地整理他的情緒，遊戲把約拿和迪蘭看成工作夥伴及人生閱歷的前輩，但他不會輕易跟他們稱兄道弟，尤是他經歷城之內他們在無知下觸犯的殘忍錯誤後。

整天晚上，只有莫良了一人對友人的一夜不歸感到擔憂並隨即採取行動。遊戲對他們失望，他因而離開他們，拒絕給予他們進入他的家的權利。

 

約拿他們剛好說起復活節的安排，遊戲再次加入對話，他的思緒卻飄到未婚妻及愛子，還有暫居在日本的妹妹身上。

他決定回家給莫良打個電話，恭喜他的女兒的出生，他希望成為女孩的教父。

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

光。

令人絕望的光。

 

遊戲在暈暗的客機驟然睜開眼睛，機艙冰冷的氣溫不能讓他感到舒適，薰衣草色的人工燈火讓他一陣噁心。青年用手背擦去冷汗，他感到掌心的顫慄——猶如他翻開最後的底牌時絕望無奈的心情——遊戲在狹小的座位移動身體，嘗試坐得舒服一些；維奧莉特不滿似的動了動，采尼伏在維奧莉特的腿上睡眠，沈睡中的荼金髮女子單手環著采尼，把他往懷裡攬去。稚兒安詳的睡臉驅使遊戲不自覺地伸出手，他想到布格羅的聖母子。

遊戲喜歡油畫，他亦喜歡宗教獨有的寧靜，聖母子柔和的色彩和慈愛深深打動他，那是他最愛的十張畫作之首；睏疲的聖母不忘她懷中的小耶穌，遊戲為母愛而感動，他想到耶穌的結局，跟畫中的稚兒並不相襯。

亞圖姆，遊戲痛苦地想，他的指甲劃過采尼豐潤的臉頰，熟睡的男孩沒有感覺，他早已猜到少年法老王的結局，他還愚蠢地追逐那個讓他心碎的古靈。

 

維奧莉特曾經問他有否後悔，他笑著搖頭，采尼細小的手拍在栗子球充氣布偶上，決鬥怪獸天真的綠色大眼勾起他許多的酸甜苦辣的回憶，他喜歡昔日大夥兒的笑臉，明爛得很。

「維，你會後悔把采尼帶來這個世界嗎？」他小心地牽起采尼的手，活潑的男孩子發出一陣不成文的聲音，漂亮的笑容大得快把臉撐開，遊戲溫柔地微笑，「你憎恨那個愚昧的維奧莉特嗎？」

維奧莉特把摺好的衣服疊在腳邊。「那是年少無知，」她平靜地說，「那時的我怎麼會相信教授——他有他的家庭和事業，我只是他的消閒，但我不後悔留下采尼。」

「是嗎……？」遊戲喃喃，他悠長的眼神像是一個年過半百的老人，采尼掙開遊戲的手，他爬進遊戲的懷中，不客氣地坐在青年的大腿上。

采尼咿咿呀呀好一會兒，也沒有人理會他。遊戲沈醉在他的回憶裡，青年迷離地望著窗外的綠意盎然，在放逐似的旅行中，他學會靜下來思考，學會忽略右胸口撕裂般的劇痛；維奧莉特在整理房間，她提著掃帚或是吸塵器，忙碌地清整地上的羽毛、塵埃和紙屑。

遊戲突然感到一陣自頭皮傳來的痛楚——是采尼——不滿被他認知中的兩親忽略的小孩子拉扯著遊戲的瀏海，他發出憤怒的叫聲，眉頭緊緊地皺起，看起來快哭出來了。遊戲賠罪似的微笑著靠近采尼，蹭著他細小柔軟的鼻子，小男孩歡樂地大笑著，他純真的笑臉驅散遊戲鬱悶的心情，初代決鬥王由衷地感激造物主的大能，他覺得孩子是世上最美好純淨的事物。

采尼的手搭上他的臉，孩子特有的高溫和奶香莫名地讓他眼酸，遊戲知道他哭了出來。

 

這星期遊戲的情緒很不安定，他沒想到他竟然在機上抱著熟睡的未婚妻和采尼泣不成聲，他慶幸乘客們多已入睡，暈暗的燈光掩蓋他的臉。遊戲的思緒很混亂，他站在過去和未來的交界，過去的回憶像洪水般撃打他疲累的身體，把他沖離安穩的未來，卷入未知而不安定的漩渦。

他清楚他所渴望的東西，但他沒有決心，沒有足夠的力量對抗那股洪流。遊戲坦然，亞圖姆是他的心結，就像維奧莉特大學時代的教授般，他們接納了這樣醜陋而惡劣的對方。

遊戲想那是同類相吸，跟他在學時期學習的磁力定理完全不同。遊戲想世界就是充滿這樣違反定則，卻是無法反駁的事實，比方說逝去的初戀是美好，明明是那麼殘忍而痛苦的東西，人們獻以無數華美的藻詞給初戀當陪葬。

遊戲用袖子擦掉淚水，他抬頭察看安全帶的提示燈，它沒有亮起。紫眸的青年鬆開他的安全帶，把毛毯小心地蓋在維奧莉特和采尼的身上，猶如對待最珍重的寶物，他再看了眼加茜亞母子酣睡的樣子，才轉身往最近的廁所走去。

 

 

>>>>

 

 

海倫娜‧普朗克在成田機場的停車位關上愛車的引擎，她美麗的Celsior LS 400像是一隻驕傲的黑豹，舒服地蜷縮在牠專用的床鋪上假寐，等待獵食的時刻來臨。奧地利人今天特定從大學的研究室趕來，她堆掉教授和其他研究生的酒局邀請，踏著五時的官方下班時間線鑽入她的愛車，從東京大學的停車場衝上高速公路。

她鎖上車門，提著手提包往入境大堂前進，中跟鞋輕快地拍打地面，鬆柔的璨金色及肩長髮似是感到她的好心情，在空中愉快地揮手。

 

海倫娜在電子顯示器尋找遊戲的航班，那是由戴高樂機場飛往成田機場的直航機，法航的AF 275。金髮的物理學家快速地瀏覽一堆資料，AF 275預計在半小時後到達，她在心中計劃她的行情表，她差點忘記她的LS 400也要吃飯，待會兒非上一趟油站不可。

她決定先找一間餐廳解決她的晚餐。海倫娜充足地微笑著走出連鎖拉麪店，她在太平洋咖啡買了不太對味的美式咖啡，習慣了香淳的自家即磨咖啡的海倫娜不滿地皺了皺小鼻子，她還忘不了在某M字開頭的快餐站多抓了幾個漢堡，以安撫她的血親可憐的肚子。

海倫娜可清楚遊戲的肚子了，決鬥王坐長途機的時候是吃不下任何東西的，當然，果汁和餐後甜品例外。她在維也納的機場曾經被遊戲青了一半的臉嚇死，驚慌失措的海倫娜幾乎把遊戲的全身也摸過後，她的哥哥才睜著一雙淚汪汪的紫色大眼，頭上的兔耳朵也抖了幾下，好不可憐的紅著臉跟她要飯。

海倫娜發誓她一生也忘記不了那個場景。

 

金髮的物理學家的咖啡剩下不足一半的時候，她的血親總算通過海關和安檢，推著兩大個黑色軟皮行李箱出來。遊戲和維奧莉特的臉上掛著長途旅遊後獨有的疲累，活潑的采尼抓緊維奧莉特的手，他好奇地四盼異國的機場，眼睛閃閃發光的。

維奧莉特低聲地吩咐采尼，小男孩馬上嘟起嘴巴，寵愛采尼的遊戲馬上安撫采尼，惹來維奧莉特的瞋瞪，遊戲微笑著撇開臉。他們看起來跟一般的家庭沒什麼分別，有些遊客懷疑那笑容清淡的紫眸青年就是他們隱退多年的決鬥王，海倫娜也注意一些不懷好意的目光，她不希望被人認出。

海倫娜朝他們揮手，遊戲愜意地回應她，他們盡快離開入境大堂，杜絕所有給予別人猜疑的機會。

幾年前，他們的相片還佈滿決鬥者月刊和各種決鬥相關的產品——決鬥界的王者和女皇——那些人是這樣稱呼他們兄妹的。娛樂報的記者偷偷拍下他們相伴逛街的時光，故意無視他們如出一轍的紫色大眼和臉龐，把他們親暱的照片放在版頭以污衊的文字炒起報刊的銷量；當時漸漸覺得力不從心的遊戲採用最消極的方法回撃，那時方滿二十歲的他辭去決鬥王之位，悄悄放棄日本國藉和武藤的姓氏，回到他出生的奧地利毅然全力投入建築學的世界。

在遊戲離開後的四年，海倫娜也宣佈隱退，專心研究她深愛的量子力學。只有少數人才知道，海倫娜是受了感情創傷才遠離決鬥界，被劈腿的決鬥界女皇把她的戀情留在開始變質的決鬥界，任受污染的黑砂把它掩在湖底腐爛。

 

 

>>>>

 

 

通往人煙相對稀少的停車場的道路很安靜，維奧莉特還是緊握著采尼走在遊戲的身邊，海倫娜幫忙拖著一個行李箱，他們以法語閒話家常。遊戲在格拉斯呆了好幾年，帶著南方口音的法語意外地流利，相反在維也納長大的海倫娜差點咬到舌頭。

「海倫娜姑母說得很難聽，」采尼直率地評論，心靈受損的海倫娜欲哭無淚，遊戲安慰似的拍打她的肩膀，維奧莉特連忙教導采尼說話需要圓潤一些。

小男孩似懂非懂地點頭，海倫娜空洞地笑了幾聲，她承認她的法文成績很爛，誰讓她的心機全放在英文和理學上。

遊戲伸出手，撫著她的髮。「不用在意，鈴音，」他以德語說，「你已經很棒。」

「當然，」海倫娜了然地微笑，「我可是你的妹妹，遊戲。」

「是世上最棒的妹妹才對，海倫娜，」維奧莉特適時插話，海倫娜的笑容明爛起來，她驕傲地挺起胸部。

遊戲寵溺地搖頭，突然采尼掙開維奧莉特的手跑近遊戲，他拉著遊戲的褲子。維奧莉特接過遊戲手中的行李箱，青年彎下身抱起采尼，采尼興奮的笑聲讓遊戲安心，他把孩子的重量與幸福掛鉤，遊戲在采尼柔軟的臉頰上印上充滿愛意的一吻。

走在他們背後的維奧莉特慈愛地微笑，遊戲樂於成為采尼的父親，而他能夠為采尼捨棄一切。維奧莉特不希望把采尼當成手牌，但她必須確保手邊有足夠的籌碼，采尼和安穩的未來是她給予遊戲的，這是她的所有，也是最結實的繩索。

維奧莉特偷瞄海倫娜，她那筆挺的鼻子和高聳的額角在側面特別明顯，長長的睫毛沒有用睫毛液固定，卻鮮明地襯出她的堇紫色大眼，她是個天生的美人，像遊戲一樣。海倫娜專注在前方的親子互動，遊戲把采尼騎在肩膀，跟頭上的男孩一起唱著兒歌，金髮的物理學家欣喜地笑了幾聲。

 

「我很久沒見過這樣的遊戲了，」她安心地說，掏出車匙開啟車尾箱，再把車匙拋給遊戲。遊戲放下采民，他為孩子扣好安全帶，海倫娜示意她們能夠完成安放行李箱的工作，「他一直悶悶不樂，你們讓他再次笑起來。」

維奧莉特覺得她被肯定了。「這樣就好，」她呢喃，把行李遞給海倫娜，「但是最不可缺少的，還是采尼。」

「他是個小天使，」海倫娜陶醉似的贊美道，維奧莉特感覺她飄上半空了。

「那你便是女神，」她不忘回應，海倫娜放好行李，嬌憨地微笑起來。

「不，」她關上車尾箱，海倫娜尚未完全脫去決鬥界的烽火味的鋒銳眼神懾住維奧莉特，「我是海倫娜‧泰瑞莎女皇 #1。」

 

回程的路上他們沒有遇上什麼阻塞，下班的高峰潮早己過了，而長達兩小時的車程中唯一的停頓是車子進加油站的時候，悶壞了的采尼在便利店鬧別扭，成功開啟維奧莉特的開關。小男孩哭著尋求遊戲的幫忙，遊戲微笑著把行為不當的他交回維奧莉特的手中，若不是熟知遊戲，海倫娜也不會知道她的哥哥正在生采尼的氣。

物理學家肯定采尼將來的品行非常正確。她接過油店職員擦完的Visa，站在車子旁看戲似的看著遊戲和維奧莉特聯手教導采尼，她可沒忘記她失言的時候遊戲的絕對零度笑臉。

 

回程的路上他們沒有遇上什麼阻塞，下班的高峰潮早己過了，而長達兩小時的車程中唯一的停頓是車子進加油站的時候，悶壞了的采尼在便利店鬧別扭，成功開啟維奧莉特的開關。小男孩哭著尋求遊戲的幫忙，遊戲微笑著把行為不當的他交回維奧莉特的手中，若不是熟知遊戲，海倫娜也不會知道她的哥哥正在生采尼的氣。

物理學家肯定采尼將來的品行非常正確。她接過油店職員刷完的Visa，站在車子旁看戲似的看著遊戲和維奧莉特聯手教導采尼，她可沒忘記她失言的時候遊戲的絕對零度笑臉。

「嘛，不讓他吃些苦頭是不會長記性的，」海倫娜喃喃自語，然後被她的哥哥漸漸升級的笑容嚇一跳，連忙跑去拯救她親愛的采尼，她不希望她唯一的姪子就這樣死在遊戲冷冽的眼神下。

雖然這樣對采尼的德行有幫助，但海倫娜仍不願意——盡情地寵愛姪子，再把那寵壞的孩子留給哥哥和嫂子頭痛，這才是一個合資格的姑母的工作。

 

 

#1  海倫娜‧泰瑞莎(Helena Theresia)：這兒的海倫娜在玩文字遊戲，她的中間名是泰瑞莎，加上她是奧地利人，所以就順理成章地拿了奧地利著名的女大公瑪麗亞‧泰瑞莎(Maria Theresia)來打完場——有看三字母的應該都知道親母是貴族的上司，親父要對抗的三條裙子之一——她是路易十六的王后瑪麗‧安托瓦奈特(Maria Antoinette)的母親，哈布斯堡的代表人物之一。

 


	4. Chapter 3

海馬瀨人從不覺得他是一個愛管別人的事情的人，畢竟他有一整間公司等待著他，還加上一個不安分的城之內克也……木馬中肯地給予他敬愛的兄長大人一個大忙人的稱號，那時剛趕上死線的遊戲和莫良了頂著兩隻大熊貓眼，給予鎮定地喝著咖啡一臉清爽的海馬社長一記羨慕的眼神。

他不知道怎樣形容遊戲和莫良，他們是他人生中的例外，有別於他的死敵亞圖姆，遊戲和莫良是他與平凡的連繫。嬰兒對海馬來說是一場災難，他們蠻橫而吵鬧，天性喜歡安靜的海馬絕不會接近他們，可是他竟然跟遊戲爭起了簡的教父的位置。

他把責任怪到遊戲身上。海馬的爭鬥心沒有減退，尤是對手是遊戲的時候，他說什麼也不願意敗下陣來。

 

簡，他在心中默唸著，這是外國人的名字，看來莫良是打算留在紐波特呆上一輩子了。

 

電腦螢幕上女嬰粉嫩的臉頰和瞇起的眼睛像是洋娃娃般精緻，脆弱而細小的身軀惹人憐愛，海馬悄悄地把莫良寄送的照片設成桌布，亦在離開紐約前命令磯野送了一堆嬰兒用品給莫良了。初為人父的小學教師對著那堆禮物無奈地搖頭，磯野苦笑幾聲，他們對海馬的口不對心心知肚明。

遠在日本成田機場的海馬社長顯然不知道自家左右手和老朋友的評價，他經過商務人士的專用海關時被那菜鳥關員笨拙的動作氣得不輕，誤了不少寶貴的時間。他彷彿聽到遊戲半開玩笑的挖苦——誰讓你總是冷著一臉嚇人的臉，海馬君——海馬剛硬的下巴微微軟下來，他沒有寄艙行李，高挑的棕髮男子熟稔地拐到機場專用的計程車站，他比計劃早了一天回來。

海馬報出一個位於高級地段的地址，離海馬宅有好一段距離。他想念他的金毛犬，但他有比回家更重要的事，他需要確定遊戲的狀況。

 

海馬一直對城之內隱瞞遊戲的事情，包括他跟遊戲定期的視象通訊，還有一些不定期的見面。建築師在法國過得很好，比日本更好，他的眼睛再次散發希望，是對生命的贊美和感動，他深愛采尼和維奧莉特，他們是遊戲現在的基石。

亞圖姆的回歸對遊戲造成不可估計的影響，或許他加快了古地基的毀壞，使遊戲辛苦建立的生活倒塌。

海馬或許冷漠，還有些不近人情，遊戲絕望的淚水和空虛的笑容卻是他不能容忍的。遊戲在法國的生活才是未來，是讓海馬安心的未來，亞圖姆將會把它從遊戲手中奪去，誓必反抗的遊戲會打敗亞圖姆，他會堅毅地舉起被封印的劍，親自斬斷那腐爛的紅線。

那簡直是決鬥之儀的翻版，那場決鬥是遊戲的噩夢，也是遊戲絕望的根源。亞圖姆留下來的榮譽像枷鎖般囚禁遊戲，為他帶來痛苦和危機，讓遊戲幾乎失去所有。

遊戲因此帶著一身化膿的傷痕逃回奧地利，但他真正放棄一切的是二十歲那年。早在十八歲的時候，遊戲曾經逃回維也納的老家，他抗拒決鬥，但他的責任心不許他離開決鬥界——心力憔悴的遊戲曾經詢問莫良，他的隱退是否一種背叛——他已經付出足夠的多，不然海馬不會默許他的離開。

海馬的指關節有些發白，他呼出一口氣平伏激昂的情緒，他站在遊戲的一邊，那怕城之內選擇了亞圖姆的那方。

 

車程比想像的來得快，海馬把信用卡遞給司機，賺了一筆的男人笑得見牙不見眼。

海馬利落地走出車箱，他的理財顧問建議遊戲買下的高級公寓就在眼前。海馬社長深吸口氣，他朝著友人的所在地邁出腳步，保安員露出職業笑容跟他打招呼。

「早上好，賽因 #2，」剛步出升降機的海倫娜微笑道，她今天上了淡妝，但她的疲倦還是掩不住，「遊戲他們還在睡，時差。」

他點頭。「早安，海倫娜，我有帶鎖匙，」他看著升降機門關上，海倫娜的身體漸漸消失，她黑色的日系高跟鞋和灰色的羊毛衫不是很相襯，「你有泡咖啡的？」

 

 

>>>>

 

 

童實野的天空多是蔚藍見底的，跟歐洲帶點粉彩味道的蒼空不同，它是沾著海洋的水氣。綿長的白雲緩慢地挪動，它有的是時間，陽光經過白雲的折射而顯得溫和，它依舊是一大麻煩。

讓無數愛美的女性咒罵的紫外光輕鬆地穿過雲層，繼續殘害每名女性的肌膚，把她們驕傲的白晢膚色染成健康的褐色，盡顯大自然的恩澤。它也穿越童實野高聳的摩天大樓頂樓，某複式公寓的強化玻璃外牆，毫不客氣地吵醒正在倒時差的遊戲‧普朗克。

紫眸的建築師茫然地撐起半身，他盯著維奧莉特和采尼，再看著他挑選的鴨綠色復古印花窗簾，慢了半拍才想到這是他在日本的公寓。遊戲迷糊地下床，他慶幸海倫娜有讓清潔婦進來預先打理他的房間，地板感覺沒什麼灰塵。

 

遊戲打著哈欠翻開行李箱，他抓起換洗衣物進了主人房附屬的浴室。遊戲的腦袋在梳洗過後算是清醒了些，他沒有穿上衣，室內的空調系統使他的公寓保持在恰人的溫度；他搔著頭走出房間，靠著記憶走到樓梯，摸著扶手下樓，冷不防地撞上一雙波瀾不興的帝王藍眸子。

遊戲遲鈍的腦袋花了一些時間處理。「早安，海馬君，」他以德語說，自顧自地走進開放式廚房，擺弄了一會蒸餾咖啡機，咖啡機開始運作，「你的吐司要果醬還是牛油？」

「我要吃黑布甸，」海馬故意刁難道，遊戲呆呆地搖頭，檢視他的雪櫃，「再不就是烤培垠。」

「我有好幾個世紀沒吃過這樣的東西了，」遊戲抱著雞蛋、義大利生菜、馬鈴薯、蕃茄和起司回到料理臺，「法國人可討厭英國的東西，而且格拉斯比較接近義大利，口味跟義大利人差不多。」

「……你打算弄沙拉？」海馬盡力反抗，「沒有一些比較實在的東西？」

「我看看鈴音有沒有通心粉和火腿，」遊戲處理好溫水蛋後說，「恭喜你，今天你的早餐是香港的西式早餐。」

海馬啜了口咖啡來掩飾他的喜悅，遊戲繼續在廚房裡忙碌，他的背部寬闊了很多，男性結實的肌肉隨著他的動作起伏。咖啡的香氣隨著空調系統擴散，海馬在音樂櫃前挑選唱片，他拿出神秘花園和凱爾特女人的專輯看了看，遊戲舉著馬克杯和兩片奶油吐司出來。

「你早了一天回來，海馬君，」遊戲坐在沙發上，他遞給海馬一片吐司，「脫下你的西裝外衣，看在上帝的份上，你不辛苦嗎？」

海馬咬口熱騰騰的吐司。「習慣了，」海馬解開領帶，他扔給遊戲他的西裝外衣，「我沒跟克也說，早些回來比較好，尤是來看你無力的樣子。」

「是的，是的，」遊戲忍笑似的說，他把海馬的外衣掛在門口，「謝謝繁忙的海馬社長……你是為了亞圖姆的事？」

海馬輕哼一聲，沒有說話，遊戲輕置他的馬克杯，裡頭的咖啡差不多見底。

「……我已經準備好，」遊戲交握雙手，他沒有看著海馬，「必要時我會離開，並暫時斷絕跟你們的連繫。」

海馬點頭，他沒有任何情緒上的波動，彷彿早已知道遊戲的說辭。遊戲在說服他和海馬，他每次的比賽前也重覆相同的動作——遊戲把他逼至極限，他需要保留決鬥王的地位，那是不可動搖的地位，他必須擊退所有挑戰者——遊戲咬著下唇，他藉著痛苦保持理智，不讓他迷失在感情中。

 

他們的背後傳來腳步聲，是維奧莉特。茶金髮的女人揉著眼睛下樓，她半乾的頭髮披在身後，樸素簡潔的連身裙包裹她美好的身軀。

遊戲站起來，他在樓梯口等待維奧莉特。「維，早安，」他真摰地微笑，但笑容有些牽強，「海馬君也在。」

「早安，親愛的，」維奧莉特有氣無力地說，她靠近遊戲，輕啄他的臉頰，「早安，賽因。」

「早，」海馬面不改容，維奧莉特坐上遊戲原來的位置，建築師拿了一杯開水，「不喝咖啡？」

「……香水師不能喝刺激性的東西，」維奧莉特說，「謝了，遊戲，采尼快醒了，請給我一片吐司，我要上去待著。」

「帶他下來，」遊戲建議道，「我們一起吃早餐，告訴他賽因叔叔也在。」

維奧莉特咯咯嬌笑起來，她的笑臉讓海馬想到南法的大海。「他會很高興的，」維奧莉特說，「他有時會提到你，還問我們你什麼時候會來。」

海馬得意地揚起鼻子，維奧莉特飛快消滅什麼也沒塗的吐司，回到樓上把小天使叫醒。幾分鐘後海馬的胸口受到小怪物的重擊，頂著一頭亂髮的采尼笑容可掬，他在海馬的臉上留下兩大個口水吻。

 

 

>>>>

 

 

「爺爺，箱子要放哪？」亞圖姆捧著貨物叫道，老人吱唔著應了聲，他被一堆充氣玩偶和積木弄得頭昏眼花。

他幫忙正年邁的武藤雙六打理店舖，那小小的遊戲屋跟他的記憶一樣，還是那麼的溫暖怡人。新粉刷的牆上貼有最近決鬥大賽的海報，販賣決鬥卡的地方由一角擴成半間店面，遊戲的沈默卡組在防火的強化玻璃櫃裡安眠著，等待他們的主人的呼喚。

亞圖姆不明白遊戲留下卡組的原因，他知道他的夥伴已經放棄決鬥，也變成他不認識的陌生人，但他不相信他的夥伴能夠捨棄他重要的友人和卡組。亞圖姆酒紅的銳眸目不轉睛的凝視決默卡組，他彷彿聽到精靈悲哀緩慢的呼吸聲，猶如他墓裡的石版精靈。

 

他放下紙箱，靠近那莊重而死寂的玻璃棺木。亞圖姆嘗試猜測遊戲的想法，但他想不透——十年的時光卷起太多的風沙，把回去的道路掩埋，他已經回不到遊戲的身邊。

法老王被他的消極想法嚇一跳，他在接近亙久的寂寞中好不容易才遇上遊戲，少年清澈的笑臉支持著他，他已經習慣遊戲的相伴和鼓勵；失去遊戲的他彷彿被遺棄的孩子，他在廣闊的沙海中茫然等待遊戲的雙手，借予他力量脫離那片囚牢似的荒漠。

「亞圖姆，」武藤雙六走到他的身旁，老人傷懷地看著沈默卡組，「他們是在遊戲離開的一年後回來的，那孩子在外國機場寄出掛號郵件，什麼也沒帶走。」

亞圖姆攥緊拳頭。「……我還是不相信，夥伴會捨棄他的卡組，」亞圖姆呢喃，「他是那麼的熱愛決鬥。」

「遊戲從不熱衷決鬥，喜歡那種勝利帶來的快感的，是你，」雙六平靜地指出，「那孩子只是享受大家的笑容。」

「爺爺，我……」亞圖姆複雜地看著雙六，「我一直在勉強他？」

「他是自願地改變，」雙六懷念地微笑起來，「我還是第一次看到遊戲那麼快樂……他的成長不快樂，真的，我想那是我們的錯。」

亞圖姆當然知道遊戲的成長過程並不如意——他透過千年積年的力量看到遊戲的過去——他被帶離他的親生母親和可愛的妹妹，獨自在日本成長。遊戲因此在遊戲王國裡很賣力，靜香讓他想起他的鈴音，他暗自妒嫉城之內和靜香的親密，以及他們不太遙遠的距離，他們也生活在關東。

遊戲沒有跟亞圖姆說起她們，但他非常思念童年的咖啡和蛋糕的甜香。

 

亞圖姆和遊戲維繫的平行很妙微，他們比誰也更了解對方，亦享受對方的相伴，他們卻不會主動提及對方的過去及對未來的期望。

不，亞圖姆心中有個聲音狠狠地否定了他，他的夥伴曾經向他表達他的冀望，卻被迫切的現實和他曖昧不清的態度徹底碾碎。遊戲的悲願是當時的他們無法實現的夢想，現在的亞圖姆擁有足夠的力量和時間，他能夠回應遊戲。

十年前，他們擁有的時間很短暫，短得連揮霍的空間也沒有，一場又一場驚心動魄的決鬥讓他們的身體疲累，亦奪去他們極少的時間。

亞圖姆在夜裡看著遊戲安詳的睡顏很久，他聽著遊戲的呼吸聲跟沙子落下的聲音殘忍地混在一起，他幾乎窒息。生命的聲音非常可怕，它拒絕了亞圖姆，把他和他的夥伴隔作兩個不同的世界的住民。

 

雙六輕輕地拍打亞圖姆的肩膀，他的手微微地顫動，亞圖姆握著老人的手，他們在分享一份厚重的思念。

「已經很晚了，」雙六緩慢地說，「我們先去睡覺，明天再收拾。」

「不，」亞圖姆輕聲說，「我想再在這兒多呆一會兒，看看夥伴的卡組。」

雙六理解似的點頭。「別呆得那麼晚，」他溫和地吩咐，「我這老骨頭可搬不動地上的紙箱。」

「是的，爺爺，」亞圖姆微笑道，雙六再次拍打他的肩膀，拖著胖腫的身體上樓去，「晚安，你小心一點別摔著了，夥伴可不恕了我。」

雙六哈哈大笑幾聲，碰巧出來喝水的雅子也提醒雙六。武藤雅子在梯間頓住腳步，她愕視著玻璃櫃前的亞圖姆，風華不再的臉上浮現種種不惑和愁悶，亞圖姆想她是在想遊戲，她視如己出的孩子。

「……原來是亞圖姆君，」好不容易恢復過來的女人強裝開朗地說，「晚上好，你在看遊戲的卡片嗎？」

「是的，雅子阿姨，」亞圖姆說，「我很喜歡它們。」

「遊戲也是，」她空洞地說，「別看那麼久，早些睡覺。」

亞圖姆點頭示意，他看著雅子背過身去，樓上傳來刻意壓抑的哭聲，法老王垂下眼睛，他不明白遊戲的選擇，以及被卡組默許的背叛。

 

 

#2 賽因(Seth)：那是一個在外國很流行的名字，同時賽特神的英文也是Seth。這兒設定賽因是海馬的洋名，畢竟筆者不好意思讓海倫娜和維奧莉特她們開口就是一聲瀨人。


End file.
